


I’m Studying

by Sekunden



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekunden/pseuds/Sekunden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you study for a history test when there’s that maddering fly all over around?<br/>Just another ordinary day in the Salvatore’s boarding house. Well, not that kind of ordinary, considering who’s living there with Stefan, Damon and Elena.<br/>A little slice of life starring the two Petrova doppelgängers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Studying

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kelena fic over here. Hope you’ll like it and sorry for my bad english, but I translated the text from italian and it doesn’t sound the same.

As usual, Elena was looking for some peace in Stefan’s room.  
Since they all were living under the same roof, peace was so hard to find: every week, Damon used to change girls to forget the lovely Gilbert, meanwhile Stefan wasn’t so stable after that year full of loneliness and darkness; but there was Katherine, above all.  
Living with her was the most difficult thing in the world… She screwed up things one from another – at school or on street – and she had fun opening the house door to everyone, while she was pretending to be Elena and make them to have sex with her.  
Though, Elena got used to that too. In fact, Stefan returned with Katherine, who saved him from Klaus, while she was plotting a move against the hybrid.  
Hard to believe, but Katherine saved everyone. This kind of heroism spirit started the night when Damon was going to die, the same night when Elena kissed him for the first time.

_It’s okay to love them both, I did._

Those words remained fixed on Elena’s mind like never before.  
Since that moment, she knew well her life would change forever.Elena realized she was thinking about Katherine again, so she drove away those thoughts and she tried to read some paragraph of contemporary history.  
She took a pen from Stefan’s desk and she underlined what she needed to learn to do the history text the day after. She was repeating the chapter, when she noticed someone rest both hands on her shoulders.  
She didn’t need to turn back, because she found Katherine next to her, smiling with a sweet and very strange look. Elena jump for the fear, then she breathed in.  
«Buh!» the vampire laughed so hard, giving the girl some taps on her shoulders.  
«What the hell are you doing here? Are you crazy?» Elena complained, getting away of some centimeters from the woman, who kept on laughing because of her reaction.  
Katherine didn’t answer, she just stretch out to the desk to touch with a finger a page of the history book, in a curious way. Elena looked annoyed at her, while she remained so tense on the chair.  
«Ha, so boring!» replied the vampire, referring to that kind of things that the poor human girl was studying for.  
Katherine turn to Elena, raising an eyebrow. «I can teach you some _history_ , If you want» she whispered with malice, so Elena woke up from the chair and suggested the door with a finger to the vampire.  
«Are you throwing me out from _our_ boyfriend’s room?» Katherine teased her, because of their love triangle with Stefan.  
In fact, Stefan didn’t know what to do with them anymore, he didn’t know who love.  
«Keep on studying, I won’t bite!» Katherine moved from the desk to Stefan’s bed, crossing hands on her chest. Elena sat down again, breathing a sigh of relief and getting back to read the book.  
Repeating in mind and looking to nowhere, the girl interrupted herself, when the silence of that room seemed too strange for her. She turned to the bed, but she didn’t find anyone.  
«This violet is really beautiful!» Elena turned in shock to the chest of drawers on the left of the room, jumping again when she noticed a naked Katherine, with her underclothes on her hands.  
Elena blushed in a short time, her cheeks were so warm. She took a look down to the floor, narrowing her lips while she was trying to yell at her.  
«You know, last night I really had fun in being you. One of your old classmates was quietly drinking at the Mystic Grill. After a few chats…» Katherine interrupted herself to wear the slip.  
«At the end of the evening it was very easy to seduce him, you know, with my styl…»  
«I’m studying, please!» Elena reproached her, so sick of her irritating attitude of her shadow self. Katherine became pouting, then she quietly get close to the girl, keeping the brassiere with one hand.  
Elena turned back again and puffing.  
«Can you fasten it?» Katherine asked to her, raising an eyebrow and biting her own lips. Elena was so pissed off, so she closed the book instantly to take it in her hands and she woke up.  
She ran off the room, looking at Katherine for the last time. The vampire shook his head laughing, amused by the situation.  
«Are you gonna _study_ in Damon’s room now?»


End file.
